


Of Bears and Doctors

by giddytf2



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Haiku, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddytf2/pseuds/giddytf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic/Heavy, in haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bears and Doctors

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Heavy/Medic  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: All Team Fortress 2 characters, places, etc. belong to Valve, but the rest belongs to me!

Medic in Heavy

Cocks pulsating, all cursing,

Fluttering, rippling

 

“Please, Doktor, need more!”

Laughing, leering, Medic gives

Villainous hips grind

 

Planet tremors, hot

Devil kisses break big bear

Moonbeams marvel them

 

Riesenwurst thrusts deep

Strongly, roaring Heavy bucks

Medic learns to fly

 

Ceiling has new hole

Heavy stares at space, earthbound

Yearning big sausage


End file.
